KN-44
The KN-44 (known as the ARAK in the alpha build and ARK-7 in the beta) is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III and its prequel comic. It also makes a brief physical appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. It has a moderate rate of fire, moderate recoil and a fast reload time. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Campaign The KN-44 appears as the signature weapon for all factions, such as the 54 Immortals and Egyptian Army. In addition, the assault rifle appears in every mission. It is available after "New World" for The Player in the armory, and is the first Field Ops Kit for "In Darkness". It is the signature weapon for Jacob Hendricks, John Taylor, and Zeyad Khalil. Report The KN-44 is a widely manufactured military grade production of the KN weapon platform. The KN-44 is fast and easy to produce, making it ubiquitous amongst armies worldwide with a need to quickly arm large numbers of riflemen. The KN weapon design affords production plants their choice of quality of parts, meaning that even though all KN-44 parts are interchangeable, there is no guarantee any two KN-44 rifles around the world will perform the same. Since there is no standard, the designation "KN-44" is typically given to any rifle of military issue fitting the KN pattern.' The KN-44 is highly customizable, and its standard pattern offers a good balance of stopping power, performance at range, and rate of fire. A properly built KN-44 with the right modifications can easily meet the performance demands of the modern infantryman. Specifications *Ammo: 7.62x39mm, 5.45x39mm *Length: 880mm *Weight: 3.05 kg *Barrel: 415mm *Production Years: 2062–Present *Country of Origin: Russia Multiplayer The KN-44 is unlocked right from the start of Multiplayer. It is one of the default guns, meaning it can be used from level 1. The KN-44 deals moderate damage. At any range short of 17.5 meters it will take three hits to kill. Past this range the KN-44 will be a four hit kill (in Hardcore, it will be a two hit kill past 50 meters). By default, the KN-44's headshot multiplier is only useful in Hardcore game modes, where the KN-44 can get a one headshot kill at any range. The KN-44 has medium penetration, as with most assault rifles. The KN-44 fires fully automatic at 625 RPM and is only bested by the HVK-30 and the FFAR. It may be above average as an assault rifle in this regard, but all SMGs can match or best this fire rate. The iron sights are clean, but the KN-44 has omni-directional recoil, kicking upwards and to the sides equally. As well, the KN-44 by default has the highest amount of idle sway in the assault rifle category, and one of the highest amounts of idle sway in the game. Only the Vesper and SVG-100 have more idle sway by default. The KN-44's handling characteristics are average for an Assault Rifle. It permits the user to move at 95% the base speed, 90% when firing the KN-44 while not aiming, and 38% when aiming the KN-44. The KN-44 has a moderately sized hip-fire spread and aims down the sights in 380 milliseconds. The KN-44 reloads fairly quickly, taking 2.03 seconds to reload the KN-44, 2.8 seconds if the KN-44 is empty, or 1.4 seconds to Reload Cancel the weapon. The KN-44 has a 30 round magazine for an Assault Rifle, and spawning in with four magazines total, or 120 rounds by default. The KN-44 has the usual assortment of Assault Rifle attachments available to it. The Recon Sight will increase the KN-44's zoom level while aiming, increase the KN-44's centerspeed to 1575, and reduce idle sway by ninety percent, making the KN-44 much more accurate by almost fully eliminating idle sway. The Grip can help somewhat in reducing the KN-44's recoil also, but will not help improve overall accuracy as much as the Recon Sight. The KN-44 takes exception from other Assault Rifles with the Long Barrel and Suppressor attachments. Long Barrel will grant the KN-44 only 13% longer range values, and the Suppressor's range reduction on the KN-44 is only 30%. This makes the Suppressor an overall stronger attachment on the KN-44, having lesser penalty and giving stealth bonuses. Both the Quickdraw Grip and the Stock both help improve on the KN-44's handling characteristics by reducing the aim down sights time to 266 milliseconds and increasing the strafe speed to 68% while aiming (but reducing to 57% while firing and aiming). These attachments give great tangible benefits to the KN-44, and the player can't go wrong with choosing these attachments. The Laser Sight will reduce the KN-44's hip-fire radius by a considerable amount, allowing the KN-44 to be very accurate from the hip. FMJ allows the KN-44 to pierce through cover with greater efficiency. This makes the KN-44 quite powerful at shooting through light cover and moderately thick cover. Fast Mag and Extended Mags both help the KN-44 in regards to reloading. Fast Mag will decrease the KN-44's reload times, with a reload cancel time of 0.77 seconds at all times. This makes the KN-44 reload considerably faster. Bear in mind, however, that the KN-44 will have one of the slowest first reloads of all Assault Rifles with Fast Mag. Extended Mags increases the KN-44's magazine capacity to 42 rounds and the KN-44's starting ammo loadout will increase to 168 rounds. High Caliber is a powerful attachment on the KN-44, increasing the headshot multiplier to 1.6x over 1.1x. This makes headshots reduce the amount of shots to kill by one in core game modes. However, this effect is unnecessary in Hardcore game modes, with 1.1x being sufficient to guarantee a one headshot kill at any range. Rapid Fire is fairly poor on the KN-44, only increasing the fire rate to 666 RPM, a poor upgrade over the KN-44's 625 RPM. Due to the small tangible benefit, it is within usual interest to avoid the attachment. Attachments *Reflex (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Grip (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Recon (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Suppressor (unlocked at weapon level 6) *High Caliber (unlocked at weapon level 7) *Varix 3 (unlocked at weapon level 8) *Stock (unlocked at weapon level 9) *BOA 3 (unlocked at weapon level 10) *Laser Sight (unlocked at weapon level 11) *FMJ (unlocked at weapon level 12) *Thermal (unlocked at weapon level 13) *Fast Mags (unlocked at weapon level 14) *Extended Mag (unlocked at weapon level 15) *ELO (unlocked at weapon level 16) *Long Barrel (unlocked at weapon level 17) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 18) Zombies The KN-44 appears as a wall weapon that costs 1400 points which appears in Shadows of Evil, The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi and Revelations. It can also be found in the Mystery Box in Zetsubou No Shima and Revelations, as well as all Zombies Chronicles maps. The KN-44 can be compared to the Kuda, featuring the same amount of ammunition as the SMG, but trading the faster strafing speed and fire rate for a larger headshot multiplier. The KN-44's reliability makes it an efficient weapon during early rounds, allowing players to purchase more ammunition whenever they want. However, the KN-44's low damage, average magazine size and low reserve ammuntion count can be a letdown compared to other weapons the player can get. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Anointed Avenger, with an increased magazine capacity, more reserve ammo, and increased damage. The Anointed Avenger is easily one of the most effective assault rifles in Zombies. Low recoil, high reserve ammo, and devastating headshot damage turn the Anointed Avenger into a laser beam of an assault rifle similar to the Galil and AN-94 from past games. The Anointed Avenger's ability to score fast, accurate, and powerful headshots proves useful while camping and invaluable while training. Combined with ammo being buyable off the wall, this makes it one of the most consistently dependable assault rifles in the game. As with most weapons, it is recommended to run Double Tap Root Beer to maximize damage. Locations * Shadows of Evil: Above the Canals near the Perk Machine and Tram in the Canal District and on the front of the toll booth in the Footlight District. * The Giant: To the left of Teleporter Z-C where the STG-44 used to sit in Der Riese. * Der Eisendrache: In Samantha's Bedroom and to the left of Juggernog. * Zetsubou No Shima: To the right of the FlaK 88 Cannon. * Gorod Krovi: Above the Tank Factory, near the Gobblegum Machine. * Revelations: Behind the Verrückt section of the map and underneath the Mound in Origins. KN-44 vs Anointed Avenger Gallery KN-44 BO3.png|The KN-44 in first person KN-44 iron sights BO3.png|Iron sights KN-44 model BO3.png|Render of the KN-44's model Anointed Avenger The Giant BO3.png|Anointed Avenger in The Giant Pre-Release ASP-ML reveal image BO3.png Soldier with KN-44 BO3.png KN-44 Base BOIII.png KN-44 Upgrade BOIII.png KN-44 Signature BOIII.png KN-44 Paintshop BO3.jpg|The KN-44 in the Paintshop; note that it was named the "ARAK" in the alpha build Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Some unusable KN-44s can be seen in a crate in the multiplayer map Hacienda from the Operation Spectre Rising. The weapon was also previously seen wielded by "Tank" Dempsey in the poster artwork of Blood of the Dead. Gallery BloodOfTheDead Poster BO4.jpg|Dempsey wielding the KN-44 one-handed against Brutus Trivia *Incorrectly, in the prequel comic, the KN-44's grip, and stock and are in a brown- like color while the magazine is metallic black, enlarged and shorter in length. *Although the weapon is listed as Russian in origin in the Data Vault, the weapon textures themselves have "Belfast, UK" engraved on the side. **Furthermore, "7.62x51mm" is also engraved, despite the Data Vault only stating that the weapon can be chambered in 7.62x39mm and 5.45x39mm. *The number "27" can be seen written in red on the side of the weapon. *In the camo challenge ￼HUD picture for Gold camouflage, it shows the KN-44 with the handguard, the pistol grip, the magazine and the stock completely black. However, when Gold camouflage is applied, the entire weapon, except the magazine, turns golden. *The weapon description states that the KN-44 has a fast fire rate, even though it only fires at 625 RPM. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III (comic) Weapons